ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Легия - Лех
Lech Poznan is a big club from west region of Poland-Wielkopolska. There are many clubs but only Lech is this one which has many fans in whole region. It's 350 km from Warsaw. I'm sure for Lech supporters Legia is the biggest enemy. Legia is from capital so we have enemies everywhere in country. Legia fans hate Widzew but the same hatred is between Legia and Lech. Ofcourse the biggest classic match is Widzew vs. Legia but i think that some fans of Legia hate more other clubs like Polonia, Wisla or Lech. That's why sometimes match Lech-Legia is the most important match in season. Hate has always reasons in history. History of rivalisation clubs from Poznan and Warsaw is very interesting mainly because of rivalisation in polish cup. I want to report not only match rivalisation but others interesting facts which are reasons of that big hatred between Legia and Lech. Fans from Poznan think Legia stole them the best players in history because when Legia was military club could have every player in Poland. Wielkopolska is popular in country because of... potatoes. I don't know why but they are proud of it and sometimes Lech fans call theirself "pyry" which means in slang of this region just potatoes (in polish "ziemniaki"). But other more popular name of Lech is Kolejorz-railwayman. Lech was orginated by Polish Rail in 1921. 9.05.1980 Czestochowa'80-Cup full of blood That day is the biggest tragedy in polish football history. It's a match which is calling polish Heysel. It was final of polish cup which should be on neutral ground. Czestochowa is calling saint city because every year come there many thousands of pilgrims who want to see Mother of God saint paint in church on Jasna Gora (bright mountain). That time thousands of people who came to Czestochowa weren't pilgrims but it were fans of two teams which played for Cup of Poland. Already day before first trains and buses with fans came to saint city. Fans of both teams who met on streets fighted by everything which they could keep. Sounds of glass and chains mixed with sounds of police sirens. Players of Legia stayed in hotel Patria. When they wanted come to church on Jasna Gora fans of Lech threw stones and bottles, fans insulted Warsaw players, mainly Miroslaw Okonski who played earlier for Lech but that day he was for them traitor. He was too scared so he came back with few policemen to hotel. In the eve, day before match, Lech fans knew were stayed Legia players so they wanted come there. In hotel they started fight with security, when came there few police cars, police stopped fourious Lech fans. Next day in Czestochowa since morning were small and bigger street fights betwen fans of Legia and Lech. With every hours were coming next trains with supporters from Poznan and Warsaw. Fans started come on stadium few hours before match. When Legia fans saw first group of Lech they turned out people from Poznan. But only for the momment because near stadium stayed big group supps who came by special train from Poznan. They wanted take revenge and attacked Legia fans. Riots moved near stadium, it was the biggest fight with thousand fans. There were many injured who were lying on the ground in blood. Fans of both clubs fighted by everything: castets, chains, stones even knives. Police from Czestochowa didn't know what they have to do, so they asked for help divisions from Katowice and other cities. When divisions from Katowice came on stadium police separated fighting sides but during the match all the time stones and bottles were flying between sectors. On that match were about 3 thousands supps of Legia and about 5 thousands who supported Lech, in this number were not only fans from Poznan but their friends from Polonia Bytom and Odra Opole. In that match Legia was much better and won with Lech 5:0, one of goals scored hated by Lech fans... Miroslaw Okonski. After match fans fighted again but it weren't fights as big as earlier maybe because of many policemen in helmets who came from Katowice on that match. This tragedy isn't as popular as Heysel even in Poland. Why? Because commie power dormanted real number of injured and died. For ten years nobody can talk about that happens and we will never know how many people died that day... *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/5301/80iijs8.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/1913/80iiiag9.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/9293/80ivax4.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/2042/80pf8.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/4185/nl80hm5.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/9994/nlii80zv2.jpg Champions of Poland 1993 Scandal! It's one word to explain what happenned in 1993-stealers from PZPN took champion tittle from Legia and gave it to 3rd team in league-Lech Poznan. In last match of season Legia played against the weakest team in league of that season-Wisla Krakow and second in league LKS Lodz played against Olimpia Poznan. Few days earlier Olimpia coach forbade play the best players and against LKS played reservoir staff. LKS had to score 3 goals more than Legia in last match to be the champions. When Legia won in Cracow with weak team 6:0 and two thousands fans from Warsaw celebrated tittle of polish champions in the same time in Lodz LKS won with second team of Olimpia... 7:1! What is important, delegation of PZPN with cup and orders came to Lodz before match and nobody from PZPN visited match in Cracow. When season was overed and Legia supporters were thinking about rivals in Champions League PZPN cancelled tittle of Legia. For two days many Legia fans waited for final decision near biulding of PZPN. Everything started since famous words of one man from PZPN-Kulesza: "Cala Polska widziala..." (All Poland have seen...) but till today he didn't say what Poland have seen. PZPN said Legia scored too many goals in season so with no proofs polish federation took tittle and official champion of Poland 1993 is... Lech Poznan. After this decision Legia supps were fourious, near biulding of federation were riots and fans burned doors of biulding. How said popular Legia player Wojciech Kowalczyk in his biography: "Unfortunately supporters burned only doors, they should burn all biulding". It's really sad memory for Legia fans, everybody were in shock. Till today we can't recover our tittle and during matches against Lech we always try to remind about this tittle by songs and banners. In next season because of FIFA decision polish teams couldn't play in european cups. After this big scandal Lech tried to buy Legia's the best player-Kowalczyk, they offered big salary even Poznan city offered 80 new city buses for Warsaw. But Kowalczyk didn't wanna play for team from Poznan and during match on Lech stadium he showed what he is thinking about this offer and about fans from Poznan. Kowalczyk in Poznan answered on propose from Lech Lech-Legia in 1995 *http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/966/001wu5.jpg *http://img297.imageshack.us/img297/3784/004qn8.jpg Legia-Lech in 1996 *http://img297.imageshack.us/img297/2465/005vq0.jpg *http://img297.imageshack.us/img297/483/legijasektoiq3.jpg Lech-Legia in 1999 *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6574/001to6.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6660/002gj6.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/8330/003ju9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6674/004mx5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/4914/005ut8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/4738/006rp4.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/8360/007bu5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/1464/008oz1.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/322/llgm5.jpg 13.03.1999 Action of season This match in Poznan wanted to see about 600 Legia fans. Lech wanted to earn some money thanks supporters from capital so in last momment they changed price on tickets so Legia fans had to pay not 15zl like other fans but 20zl. Like always matches between Lech-Legia are calling "matches of higher risc". So nobody from Legia fans was in shock when during travel from Poznan railway station to stadium in all city were many policemen. Before match when supporters of Legia entered on sector, few fans went out from sector. Security haven't seen them so they went to fence of Lech sectors and really fast took flag. It wasn't flag of Lech but their friends-Arka Gdynia. It was spectacular action, few kamikaze came back on sector with Arka's flag. 20 000 Lech fans were forious, they tried took Legia flags but Legia fans were smarter. Than came the police which stopped riots. Match was boring and ended 0:0 but score doesn't matter for Legia fans, action before match was a big victory. *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/8711/99wk7.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/4127/99iiut7.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/8688/nl99dc9.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/8406/ticketaz4.jpg street fight August 2002 For two years Lech played in second league therefore fans from Poznan and Warsaw didn't have occassion to confrontation during match. So in August 2002 hooligans planned fight. About 120 hooligans from Lech met 150 hools from Legia. This fight had place on Wolska street in center of Warsaw! It was one of the biggest hoolies fight in Poland ever. Legionist were wear on white, Lech had yellow bransolettes. After 5 minutes of really hard fight won Lech hooligans. There were many injured on both sides. *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/2083/lechpozna32452aq8.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/4564/lechpozna32453fu3.jpg Lech-Legia in 2002 *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3716/002fb3.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/1700/005uy9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7720/014rr1.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7632/030bu9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/5760/033al4.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7706/035wg9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6846/037pv8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9398/041rv3.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9947/045gq5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6220/054ab2.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7378/057sf9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3558/071mz1.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7766/073ak3.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3192/077im9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/5138/094dd2.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9342/114vk1.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6846/116rh6.jpg Legia-Lech in 2002 *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3941/04lech1f15vp5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/671/04lech1f16uk9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/1346/04lech1f28jn5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9296/04lech1f34xp3.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3141/04lech1f36ve3.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/534/04lech1f38sy1.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/1243/04lech1f52ym5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/8936/04lech1f58kr2.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7336/04lech1f59ks5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/5774/04lech1f62jk9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/1902/04lech1f68xe0.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/8038/04lech1f69uq7.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/2310/04lech1f74rc5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9233/04lech1f75fi0.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/131/04lech1f82sl6.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/390/04lech1f92ej3.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3632/04lech1f140sa1.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3425/04lech1f200zo8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/5586/04lech1f280fx9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7484/04lech1f283nr1.jpg 3.04.2004 Caly Poznan chorem! For Legia fans it was first match in Poznan since 2000 year because after promotion of Lech to first division in 2003 fans from Warsaw had away match ban. Many Legia fans wanted be that day in capital of Wielkopolska but Legia got only 1100 tickets. In two trains from Warsaw finaly were about 1800 fans! During trip one carriage had problems so some fans found place in second train. In Poznan for supporters waited buses and huge police divisions. Near stadium was a big croud so nobody checked tickets and Legionists did this what we call in Poland "wjazd z brama" (enter with gate)J Since first minutes fans of Lech sung insult songs about Legia. There was a big noise. But Legia fans showed big flag with conductor and inscript: "Caly Poznan chorem!" (All Poznan sing in chorus!) By this flag Legia ultras closed mouths of 30 000 Lech fans, on stadium was silent. Than on next insultes Legia fans answered "poznanskie slowiki!!!". "Poznanskie slowiki" - it was famous polish choir of kids from Poznan. In 2004 year was a popular scandal in Poznan about pedophile-conductor of this choir who now is in prison. Matches of Legia and Lech are popular because of big pyro shows, on this match were nice tifos and pyro toys too. In 54th minute Legia scored goal and sector of Warsaw supps exploded, there were flares and big delight. Legia won 0:1, after match police used shotguns with plastic bullets to turn out Lech fans from stadium and to calm down Legia fans. Everybody sung "Zawsze i wszedzie policja jebana bedzie!" (Always and everywhere police will be ****ed!). *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-07uY_nNmcE *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HA6Czj88mdY *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAS2MFo6B6Y *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fTQcEGurC0 *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/4563/04lech2f7vj3.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/3964/04lech2f8nj8.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/4355/04lech2f20vo1.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/860/04lech2f22pu9.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/2261/04lech2f31ru2.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/6760/04lech2f39re6.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/1630/04lech2f40ew0.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/5207/04lech2f48rg4.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/7949/04lech2f51xy2.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/9909/04lech2f53zq7.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/8062/04lech2f52yf3.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/2738/04lech2f58zi8.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/8344/04lech2f60hz6.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/7581/04lech2f62qt1.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/9614/04lech2f66li3.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/981/04lech2f113pa8.jpg Lech-Legia in 2004 *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9392/05lech1f14wf8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/640/05lech1f28ux5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/2606/05lech1f29rr7.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6829/05lech1f38st7.jpg 18.05.2004/25.05.2004 Next final First match First match of Polish Cup final was in Poznan but this match was forbidden for people from Warsaw. Why? Because president of Poznan and police just didn't wanna visitors... Lech fans protested against this decision but for nothing. So Lech fans in secret invited Legia fans on their tribunes. To Poznan came about 200 Legia supporters, meeting was near city, fanatics of Lech took Legionists to cars. When police helicopter shadowed column of cars Lech fans showed through windows blue scarves and flags so police didn't know who it really is. It was great organised action by Lech fans. During match Lech in protest didn't show any tifo, only banner with inscript: "Pilka nozna dla kibicow" (Football for supporters). Warsaw fans showed banner "Warszaw-Poznan. Dzieli nas wszystko, jedno laczy..." (Warszawa-Poznan. Everything seperate us but one is connecting..), on end of banner was crossed policeman. Atmosphere of match was specific, when Legia players were on the ground stadium didn't whistle like always but... clapped in hands even when Legia fans were singing, it was amazing, something which won't happen more. Big respect for Lech, on this match two enemies showed solidarity against repressions. First match of Polish Cup final Lech won 2:0. *http://img177.imageshack.us/my.php?image=04lech3f47bu6.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/827/04lech3f23em4.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/3138/04lech3f19rr7.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/5010/04lech3f13np5.jpg *http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/7487/04lech3f32nm4.jpg Second match To capital city came about 2000 supporters from Wielkopolska. Since first minutes Legia fans showed respect for Lech fans. "Poznan Poznan szacunek!" (Poznan Poznan respect!) and everybody sung "Wrog numer jeden, policja wrog numer jeden!" (Enemy number one, is the police...). First half was calm but in half-time from Lech's sector started fly some subjects to other tribunes. Fans remind about hate and that Legia and Lech are enemies. Warsaw supps answered, after 20 minutes everything was normal again. About 60th minute Legia scored goal from penalty on tribune was incredible delight and many flares lighted. But Warsaw still need two goals. But Legia couldn't score next goals and Lech got Polish Cup. Atmosphere after match was hot, for few minutes fans exchange flying flares, on the pitch came big police division. Next what was tottally stupid Lech's players got cup and medals no on the ground but on the tribunes. Players were so happy and they started provocate Warsaw fans by insulting songs. Supporters of capital team were fourious and took revenge. Some players from Poznan were hited and they lost medals. In next days first news in medias were screens from this hooligans action, it was big scandal. There were comments about hooligans of Legia and provocation of Lech players. After this match started big conflict on the line owners of Legia-supporters which ended fans protest in months later. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6zDiiCSZ4c *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6VtD1IQSIQ *http://img490.imageshack.us/my.php?image=1ul8.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/6744/2on1.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/4002/3qo6.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/3458/4ov0.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/5639/5hw4.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/7499/6wg1.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/797/7an4.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/7460/8dj4.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/4384/9vo9.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/9596/10zb0.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/2791/11nt7.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/2929/12fc0.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/2217/13tf9.jpg *http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/1395/04lech4f162wg6.jpg *http://img394.imageshack.us/img394/8500/14ke3.jpg *http://img140.imageshack.us/img140/9350/15ng8.jpg Pawel Kaczorowski "Kaczor" (Duck) Pawel Kaczorowski played in Lech, in final against Legia. He was one of the loudest player who insulted Warsaw city and Legia. People in Warsaw couldn't forget what he did after Polish Cup final. But owners of Warsaw club thinked he's a good defender and in next season Kaczorowski joined to Legia. Fans were bad, it was ridicoulus decision for us. When Legia played matches and Kaczorowski had a ball stadium whistled and doesn't matter he had Legia's shirt. On every matches when played Kaczorowski Legia fans showed on fence banner: "Chorzysto nigdy nie bedziesz Legionista" (Singer you won't be the Legionist). Kaczorowski have never apologise for insults after Polish Cup final. On match against Odra fans threw plastic ducks on the ground when Kaczorowski entered on the pitch. In next match he scored a goal but there wasn't delight, first time after goal for Legia Warsaw fans whistled. Supporters have never accept Kaczorowski in Legia. There was a popular song: After few months Kaczorowski didn't wanna play anymore in Legia and he changed the club what was very happy decision for all Legia fans. *http://img170.imageshack.us/my.php?image=chrzystajw9.jpg *http://img460.imageshack.us/img460/6844/kaczkibk7.jpg *http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/5053/kaczka2ta5.jpg *http://img170.imageshack.us/img170/696/kaczka1vf6.jpg Lech-Legia in 2005 half-final Polish Cup, first match *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9008/05lech3f2ok9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7238/05lech3f5zd3.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3183/05lech3f11zx2.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9862/05lech3f13xa4.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9140/05lech3f16qg8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/1339/05lech3f33oy8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6629/05lech3f37ny5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9482/05lech3f52uv9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7020/05lech3f57zn4.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/5935/05lech3f62rh3.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/5681/05lech3f95fx4.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/2360/05lech3f98zr8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/2235/05lech3f99kg7.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/2072/05lech3f119vl0.jpg half-final Polish Cup, second match *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQnbo5XRRYE *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/8964/1px6.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6200/2hz0.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/4702/3pa5.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/5458/4nn1.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/5015/5hw9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/8765/6bc2.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/9951/7zo8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/8655/8uf7.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7564/9wp0.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/2028/10ap8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6720/11un8.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/8998/12ju9.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/7876/13hq7.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/6857/14qg4.jpg *http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/5206/15gn2.jpg Category:Легия Варшава Category:Лех Познань Category:Дерби Category:Дерби Польши